The Prince, The Witch, and The Madian
by Frenchtosser
Summary: Snape once loved a girl named Lily, and finds it increasingly hard to watch james's clone run around as a constant reminder of the love Lily and James Shared..another problem, is how much Hermione is like Lily.
1. Chapter 1

**The Prince, The Witch, and The Madian.** Chapter one.

**Disclaimer:** You should know since your reading harry potter fanfiction, that I don't own any of Harry Potter...sadly (for me anyway)

**Summary:** A little bit on Snape and his past and future..of couse there is love and romance. But I am trying to stay in character.

**Spoiler:** 6th book , Ron won't date Lavender.

Oh and I apologize for all the spelling errors, I didn't really have time to do a proper job of editing, I think the next chapter will be better.

* * *

**_T_**he Defense against the dark arts teacher sat alone in his class room, head in his hands he sat in thought. His mind was traveling back a time when he was happy, well as happy as he had ever been, a time when he had been in love, and he had thought received love as well. Lily, had been her name. Lily with her dark red hair and her stunning green eyes. The hair of Gryffindor, the eyes of Slytherin..She had been made for him, body and soul. She was his equal, with potions brilliance, and a warm kindness that he did not possess. She was the only person who had ever been able to see him, unbiased, unprejudiced, to see and respect him for what he was. 

Snapes hands clenched suddenly as he sat, but, he thought, she had left him for that James. James Potter who was nothing like her, who couldn't even begin to understand her mind. He had of course always known she harbored a crush on him, why this was he couldn't imagine. Still when the crime had been committed what could he do, but run away, surely she had to have known the way he felt about her, that he would have givin her anything. But her love for him had always been platonic almost brotherly. Snape snarled bitterly. And now he had to watch as that mini clone of James with his loves eyes running around the school in front of him, a constant reminder of the love Lily had shared with James. The love that he had been denied. The very reason that he had joined the death eaters. It was true that he had been thinking of it long before Lily had married James, his arch nemesis. But he had known that she didn't approve, that she was a Dumbledore girl through and through, and of course he wouldn't do anything to upset her. Sometimes now, looking back, Snape wondered if it wasn't just the fact that he had considered it that had drove Lily away from him.

Snape abruptedly stood up, and began pacing, his face was veiled in a grimace. He had promised himself he wouldn't think about it anymore. It was to dangerous to think about it, moreover it was weak to dwell on past sorrows. He should forget it and move on. But he could have easily resigned to stop breathing. His mind swam with the soft face of Lily smiling at him and he cursed under his breath. Would she always haunt his thoughts, would she forever torture him. Putting his hands on either side of his head he squeezed,

"Get out of my head!" He yelled suddenly, the whole room echoing his booming voice.

"Oh um sorry, Proffesor." Came a weak and very frightened voice from the door. Snape pivoted on the spot, his wand in hand. The door was closing but Snape was able to catch a glimpse of a mane of bushy hair, and a red and gold scarf billowing out behind her in her wake. Snape fumed, he had been overheard, by know-it-all Granger, who would no doubt run and tell Potty and Weasle this very minute. Potty and Weasle…he thought venomously, basically the reincarnated souls of James and Sirius forever meant to torture him, and Granger was that book worm Li-Lupin, forever around to remind him of his troubled youth. Well, he thought, if any of them dared to even look at him with a smirk they would be sorry. How dare Granger come in here an hour before class, no doubt to consult with him about her grade. He scoffed, like she didn't know what it was and just wanted to reminder herself how clever she was. The clock on the wall hit 12:20, he had 40 minuets before he would be forced to teach the pee brains again.

At the end of lunch Harry stood up from the willow tree by the lake with much dissapointment, his once favorite class, defense against the dark arts, had suddenly become his least favorite. While potions had ironically become his best. Idly glancing at his friends he said,

"Well, guess we'd better go face his wrath."

" So, he was really talking to himself Hermione?" Ron asked looking both amused and worried.

"Yes, it was the strangest thing, like he was arguing with himself about something."

"Snape having a row with himself, wish we could have been there."

"I'm good Ron thanks," Harry said laughing, as they walked into the castle. "I still think you should have stayed Hermione, even if you had gotten detention, it would have been worth it just to see how uncomfortable he was"

"Oh like you would have stayed Ron?"

"I might have." Ron said defensively.

"Maybe," said Harry suddenly inspired, "He wasn't actually talking to himself at all, maybe he was talking to someone else or something else. Hermione what was it exactly that he said again?" Both of them stared at Harry for a moment before turning skeptical looks on each other. Harry simply wouldn't ease up on Snape or Malfoy. Resigning herself Hermione repeated what she had heard snape say.

"hmmmm…." said Harry thoughtfully, "Of course, he's a death eater right? So maybe Voldemort is trying to communicate with him!"

"But Harry even if that is true, he still said 'get out of my head' didn't he? So he obviously didn't want him there." Hermione attempted desperately, but to no avail, Harry's smile didn't faltar.

"Well obviously he didn't want him in his head, because whatever it is him and Malfoy are working on together can't be going to well." Said Harry defiantly. Hermione, who was growing increasingly tierd of Harry's constant pig headedness suddenly snapped.

"Harry has it ever occurred to you, that whatever Snape was saying might not have actually been your business, and that maybe, just maybe, he isn't as evil as you think he is?" Hermione squared her shoulders and stormed off, very agitated. Harry turned to Ron, who merely shrugged and said,

"Maybe its that time of the month?" Harry shrugged and grinned as well, but couldn't help adding,

"But I mean it could be serious I don't think we should ignore it, do you?"

"Well, not that I don't find it a bit odd that Snape was screaming at himself, I don't nessarely think that its because you know who's chatting with him"

"But-"

"Oh come on Harry, give it up mate, we can't win em' all." And with that the conversation, Harry knew was exhausted.

Defense Against the Dark Arts class began like always, with Snape doing a bit of shouting and a lot of point reducing. Though it was hard to deny that he was extra hard on Hermione. Even if she raised her hand (which she did quite a lot) she lost points. So mid-way through class Hermione resigned herself to sitting sulkily in her chair, with her hands folded under her so that she could refraim from raising them. Ron leaned across the table to whisper in her ear, when Snape had his back turned.

"You know this is just a hunch, but I think he might have spotted you." Hermione scowled.

"Five more points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn Weasley." Snape Snapped. Ron immediately straightened up and threw an apologetic look twords Hermione. "But since your so keen to talk, tell me, what is the key ingredient to the Solar Potion.

"But that's potions." Said Ron desperately, Snape didn't miss a beat.

"Yes Weasley, and we are studying Vampires, so if you could use your head, you would no doubt realize that all magical studies can at some point actually benefit each other, and so if you were to encounter a vampire, and you had solar potion on you, you would become-"

"immune to them, and not only that, but if they bit you, its most likely that they would die from exposer. Not that that's all the potion is good for but it certainly would be useful around Vampires." Hermione said anxiously, it was obvious that she couldn't bare her silence any longer.

"Thank you for another one of your uncontrollable bursts of knowledge, I'm quite surprised you lasted as long as you did. We don't want to have to much of a good thing though, so if you speak out of term again, You will spending a detention with me in which you will be able to practice your audible abilities." At this wording Pansy Parkinson and a cupol of her friends burst into shrill giggles. Hermione blushed scarlet and put her head down, and Ron raised slightly in his seat. Even Snape looked slightly embarrassed about the effet of this sentence. And if it hadn't been a slytherin laughing it was obvious that he would have deducted quite a few house points.

"Silence."

The rest of the class was slightly uneventful, though Hermione did speak out of term again, but Snape mearly took away 20 house points. That evening however, Hermione who believed that she was still lined up for a detention, headed for Snape's office to find out when it would be.

As she made her way down to the dungeons met (or rather hit) by Draco Malfoy who bumped into her hard as he rounded the corner.

"Watch it Granger!" He said menacingly, but that was all, and then he strode away. Hermione who had never had such a peaceful run in with Malfoy in all her days was thou rally taken aback, but none the less, continued on her way. She was inertly glad that Harry was not with her, or else he would have found a thousand things to say about Draco coming from the corridor that lead to Snape's office. But then Hermione thought, there had been something different about draco, his skin seemed paleer, his eyes more vacant. He looked very sickly, though Hermione wouldn't have thought that his lack of nutrition was grounds to call him evil.

"Come in!" Shouted Snape from the other side of his office door, when Hermione knocked. Hermione entered, trying her best not to exude know-it-all-ness. "Granger?" Said Snape who was clearly expecting someone else.

"Good evening, sir." Hermione said simply, Snape stared.

"Well?" Snape asked impatiently, "If your going to waste my time at least do it quickly!"

"Sorry, sir, I was just wondering, sir, when you had squeduled my detention"

"Your detention?"

"Yes sir, you said that if I spoke out term once more that I would serve detention with you, where I would…ahh..practice my audible ablities." Hermione flushed again

"And was 20 house points not enough punishment for you Granger?" Said a cool Snape, who merely looked intolerably bored.

"Oh no, sir, I mean yes, sir, I just thought-" Hermione inwardly hated how much like a suck up and how pathetic she sounded.

"Well you thought incorrectly, this must be a first for you Granger, however, if you want to have a detention I'm sure"

"Oh no!…sir, 20 points is plenty, I'm sorry to bother you."

"Don't interupt me Granger!" Snape bellowed, "Only because having you for a deterntion would be such an annoyance to me am I going to let you off the hook this time Granger, next time I suggest that you pay attention." But Hermione wasn't listening, on the corner of Snape's desk lie a mirror, a mirror exactly the same as the one Sirius had givin to Harry. A startiling thought occurred to Hermione, Snape had stolen it. Snape had stolen the mirror from Sirius.

Snape watched Hermione for a moment and immediately knew she wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were focused off to his right, Snape stared, it was errily familiar the look that she had just now. The far off look in her eye, reminded Snape of another thoughtful and intelligent girl he had once knew. Though his girl had been much prettier than Hermione Granger was, their minds were a lot alike. The thought nearly killed Severus as he thought it. No, he thought angrily, she isn't thoughtful like Lily, she is isn't kind, or pretty, or modest like Lily. But Snape couldn't deny it, many of the traits that Hermione possessed, his Lily had as well. In fact had he meet Hermione in school instead of Lily, he might just have fallen for her instead. Snape seethed at this new revelation about himself, what was it about Gryffindor women? Was it him, could he simply not control himself, and as he continued to stare at Hermione he hated her even more. Hated her for her familiar ways and mind, for her soft skin, and compassionate personality. He hated her just like Harry for being a reminder. Hermione's voice suddenly broke him from his mussings.

* * *

(Sorry to leave you at a ciffhanger, but its getting late, and lets face it, cliffhanger's are better anyway. Hope you like it so far, it will get much much more intresting promise..unless I get grounded, by my report cards, and won't have access to the computer. Anyway review please, I love getting them, they inspire me to move forward, as well as let me know that I'm not talking to myself.) 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hey sorry it took me so long to get up the next chapter, I have to be in the mood to write it. Anyway I hope you like it. SPOILERS!

* * *

CHAPTER 2 

_Hermione's voice suddenly broke through Snape's musings.  
_

"That's Harry's mirror!" Hermione bellowed, pointing an excusing finger at the small square mirror that was identical in every way to Harry's, moreover, there was something mystical about it and very out of place, that proved to her its connection with the two way mirror.

Snape's black eyes followed the invisible line drawn by Hermione's accusatory finger to the object that it sought. The mirror. Snape instinctively grabbed it, for the second time that day became embarrassed, and then quickly banished that uncommon feeling. He stashed it hurriedly in his desk and in a flash he turned back to Hermione. His obsidian eyes were now enraged, if not a little dumfounded. How could she have known about it? The idea that it belonged to Harry was absurd. Harry Potter, was in no way… well perhaps a little way… connected to this mirror, he could have no way of knowing about it. Then Snape suddenly wished that he had not had it out to show Mr. Malfoy.

Hermione was fuming, she knew in an instant that Harry was right, Snape was evil, he had stolen this mirror. But then it didn't make sense that he had stolen Harry's mirror, for she knew for a fact that Harry kept it buried in the bottom of his trunk. But a worse thought occurred to Hermione, maybe, he had stolen Sirius's mirror, maybe his possession of this mirror was proof that he had assisted or at least been informed about the death of Harry's godfather. Even as Hermione thought it she retreated back towards the door from which she'd came.

Snape stood up suddenly, his face fierce. He stood tall and erect, he looked very intimidating.

"How do you know about my mirror." Snape snarled. Hermione's eyes widened, and she felt behind her for the door knob.

"I- Those mirror's were a secret between Sirius and Harry, so that they could stay in touch, I know all about them, and so does Ron." Hermione said trying to remain unaffected by Snape's opposing manner. "You stole it, you had to have stole it."

"I did not steal it, Granger," Generally he would have thrown her out after this, but for some reason he felt obligated to explain. Perhaps it was because, he didn't want the golden trio to assume wild ideas about him, as in his murdering Harry's precious God Father. But Snape knew he really didn't care what Harry Potter thought. He knew Dumbledore trusted him, and he knew Dumbledore knew he had not murdered Sirius. But still, there was something in Hermione's shocked face, and her almost hurt manner that urged him to enlighten her about the mirrors. He knew it was spontaneous, and ill-thought out. He also knew that there was little chance that she would believe him, and much chance she would tell Potter and Weasel. Still, he needed for her to know, he wanted to tell her why the mirror belonged to him.

"I made that mirror, its my design, and if Potter and his blessed God Father had them, then they are nothing short of thieves." Snape spat. Hermione's hand froze in pursuit of the door knob, and she stood wandering at Snape.

"You made them?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe? I make lots of things, its my hobby of sorts, not that its any of your business. But I'm not surprised that Potter and his insufferable Godfather had them, a lot of my designs and ideas were stolen. Mind you, I never got any credit for them." This confession was like a giant weight being lifted of his chest. He had, for so long, suppressed his ideas that his bitterness had curdled into something far worse, needing to be released. To release the truth, was a blessing. Yes it had been him that had created the blasted mirrors, him that had created dozens of new spells, him that had created so many things that Wizards and Witches used to day so ardently, unknowing their origin. And now he was being blamed for stealing his own creation, when it was quite the opposite. Albeit, he was being accused of robbing it off of Potter! When Harry's own father was the sole reason he had created the confounded mirrors to begin with! To keep him in the dark, to be able to have private conversations with Lily. To be able to look at her all he wanted, without having to worry about being beaten by James Horrid Potter. Snape seethed inwardly at the very idea that Harry Potter was using his design. With none other than Siruis Black! Snape clenched his fists and ground his teeth. His eyes found Hermione's again, and he felt a twinge of regret, for he hated showing his emotions in front of others, especially others that would, no doubt, betray those feelings.

"You say you made other things? What other things exactly? And why did you create a two way mirror?" Hermione asked in no way effected by Snape's wrath.

"I suppose you think I created them to communicate with the dark lord," He snarled at her, "Well things aren't always so black and white Miss Granger."

"Then why?" Hermione asked unmoved, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Perhaps, since you love to learn so deeply, you will listen to this advice and work as hard at it, as you possibly can," He leaned forward over his desk bearing his teeth at her, "Keep you filthy nose out of others business." He said it, but even as he did he wanted her to inquire further, he wanted to spill out the secret that eroded his heart. Why he longed to tell Granger, of all people he couldn't fathom. Still the desire to tell her equaled with his distaste for her impertinence, and her stubbornness.

To his great relief Hermione still didn't move, her eyes bore into his own with the very essence of Gryffindor determination. Snape found his own eyes trying to work out the delicate patterns of her own when she spoke again.

"People use your other creations, other spells and potions, perhaps?" The question seemed to have two meanings to Snape, but he didn't know what the other was. In the calm manner that Hermione delivered the question, however, Snape relaxed. He unclenched his fists.

"You find that so unbelievable, Miss Granger?"

"Oh no, not at all, I just was wandering if maybe I would have seen them…around?" Hermione asked carefully thinking about Eileen Prince. Snape stared at her, and it made Hermione shiver because it was like she was a piece of wax paper that he could see through. It was though rally unnerving to see him stand there hunched over staring at her with black knowing eyes. Very unnerving, and yet, Hermione had to admit, it was a comfort to see eyes as intelligent as her own. Explaining wasn't necessary, Snape knew what she meant.

After a long moment Snape spoke, his voice sly and full of newfound knowledge.

"Perhaps."

* * *

Please give me a review. I'll post a lot more later, This is going to be quite a long story. 


End file.
